The present invention relates to a gripping device intended to enhance the grip of a law enforcement officer on the arm or wrist of a captive without bruising, pinching or cutting the flesh of the captive. Heretofore, small chains with twist handles have been employed to manipulate captives. These devices can cause injury to the captive.